


Fly Me To The Moon...Please

by starkziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkziam/pseuds/starkziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff on zayn's new tweet fly me to the moon please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon...Please

The silence of the hotel room finally let zayn clear his mind. He knew it. He knew this tour was going to take its toll on him quite soon. What with louis literally tempting him to strangle him onstage due to his showcase of awessome "lilo" antics! What the hell!  
Zayn released a shaky breath that he din't know he was holding in. He had just left the live concert three songs before the end of the night. Before he was leaving, Niall gave him an incredulous look. He just waved him off and said- " Can't do it mate! Feeling sick."

No one tried to stop him after that. He was pretty disappointed that Liam din't come after him. Ofcourse! Goody two shoes liam would never leave a concert midway to see wat his zayn was upto. His zayn. Na dat dint sound right! His boyfriend. Well dats too cheesy bt it made up for all the fluff he missed from liam.

Liam's too busy. Got his "girlfriend" along right! Zayn shifted restlessly as a frown worked up his face as the tranquility broke as he remembered her face and how she was stuck to him. Ugh!

Frankly zayn was sick! But maybe, just maybe he made such a big move of leaving the stage midway to grab liam's attention. Who wouldn't be a sucker for that voice, those eyes and oh! Damn him if he's getting a boner just thinking of liam's fucking EYES!

As he rolled on the bed, he lost track of time and got started as the door opened. He could here some noises of people talking and niall's laugh but it was shut out as the door closed.  
He waited. Then there was a soft voice, that fucking voice, of liam's calling out -'zayn! Babe you asleep?'

yeah. You wish!. So that can go back to sophia to cuddle up just like you are expected. - zayn thought frowning in the darkness. Oh. But no leeyum! Tonight am not letting you go out of my sight!  
Zayn smirked as he croaked out- "am here. In the bed." Trying not to sound enthusiastic.

He heard soft footsteps as liam appeared quickly by his side. His soft features sagged with worry. His hand framed zayn's and the other carressed his cheekbones as he sat beside zayn on the bed.  
Zayn melted into the touch and all the feelings of jealousy, fear and insecurity vanished as he settled back into normalcy again.

But it was shortlived as liam quickly got up, giving a quick lingering kiss to zayn's forehead.  
"I'd better get you something to eat before i leave. Or you won't be getting better."

But as he shifted, zayn pulled at his fingers -"Don't go. Not yet. I don't feel good!" he pouted.

Liam sighed as sat back down and clasped zayn's hand tighter, and stroked his hair as a smile spread across zayn' face and a similar one mirrored liam's. They stayed like that for how long god knows!  
Soon liam got up seeing zayn dozing and hurried to the kitchen. He came back with some soup and bread knowing zayn's weak stomach.  
He was surprised to see zayn sitting up with his head in his hands.  
Liam quickly put his tray on the bad and rushed to zayn's side. "Babe! When did u get up!? I left you sleeping pretty peacefully!" he said parting zayn's hands away from his face. Zayn's eyes were a bit red and he looked wrecked. "you're still here! You din't leave. I thought you did" he mumbled.

At that moment zayn looked so insecure and fragile, liam without wasting a second pulled him in his arms as he pressed his lips to zayn's hair and muttered -' You only had to give a shout out love. I was right in the next room"  
Zayn hummed saying- "I was worried. That my shout will come back with silence. Like it as been happening these days". He senses Liam tense up but before hearing his reply there was a knock on the door and zayn held liam tighter.  
Liam rubbed his back and gave a loud wet hkiss to the side of zayn's head as he said- " I'l be back in a jiffy!" and left to get the door.  
After a few minutes he saw Louis enter his room. His face a bit blank as if trying mask something unsuccessfully but he quickly covers it up with the 'tommo' attitude as he helps zayn have the food liam made. Zayn looks at louis questioningly.  
"oh liam? Well. He got called for some work and will come back later" louis answered smiling too heard. Zayn saw right through it.  
"Where is he louis?" Zayn 's voice was no more a croaky one, but with anger and irritation.  
"The management people wants him back in his room with sophia. No risks needed. So...' louis trails of as zayn starts getting up. But louis stops him. "Zayn there is a reason i told you the complete truth. Don't cause row bro! But use your brains. Bring your man back. But dnt let anyone see you or waste your anger on them"  
Zayn nodded slowly. And picked his phone and called blindly. Liam picked on the first ring- "Everything alright there!? Where's louis!" came liams panicked voice.  
"yes liam, louis is right here. But."  
"But what babe? You want something?"  
Zayn noticed how liam was talking in whispers, probably standing in the balcony.  
He quietly poured his heart out in the phone. "Yes i want something. I want my liam. My personal blanket. My cuddling partner. My on tour mother and wife. I want his love back. His kisses to wake me up. His fingers to drive me crazy. His mouth everywhere i need them to be. His touch soothing my body yet setting my nerves on my fire with the way he makes love to me. I want..." he inhales sharply, " fuck liam! I want you. To myself. Because i am sick! Sick in both ways! Come to me baby"

liam chokes as his eyes water. He wants strangle himself for not being able to give his love what he should be getting. "Zayn. You need to sleep now. I'l be there in the morning to-" he was cut off by zayn. "Sing to me. Sing 'fly me to the moon' take me in your arms nd sing to me. I ask for nothing more." zayn whispered. Louis had left the room to give him some privacy.

Liam closed his eyes and let a tear escape as his heart was torn apart by the want to fulfil zayn's evry wish. But before he could say a thing sophia called out and he quickly instructed zayn to go to sleep, with promises to meet up in the morning the first thing. Cutting this call was like stabbing his own heart a hundred times.

After about 15mins, he settled down to sleep with his eyes open wondering about zayn when his phone pinged. He saw a twitter notification.

Zayn malik's status -" Fly me to the moon...please".

 

Zayn din't know it would actually work. But here he was, tucked warmly in liam's embrace as he hummed his audition song in the crook of zayn's neck between lazy kisses. Zayn inhaled the familiar scent and snuggled closer. Yea twitter ain't that bad afterall, he thought as he slept peacefully for the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive for the mistakes! This was written when i was sleepy but determined to write :P so it could've been better!  
> Do tell me what you think!


End file.
